De a tres
by Lulufma
Summary: Desde que formaron el Equipo Siete, nada ni nadie pudo separarlos, todo lo hacían de a tres. [10 Viñetas Convivencia SasuSakuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **De a tres"**_

* * *

 _01: Quién demora en el baño._

* * *

.

La paciencia no era exactamente la virtud que más caracterizaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Él no era un hombre a quien le gustara esperar, pero solo por tratarse de un tema delicado, decidió aguardar a que Sakura se diera un baño largo, de esos que se daba cuando era niña y cuidaba como nadie su hermoso cabello.

Sasuke recuerda cómo era el cabello de Sakura durante la guerra. Muy corto, puntas filudas y desiguales. No había dejado crecer su cabello, pero la diferencia era mucha a cuando tenía doce años. _Ella se lo había cortado para protegernos_. Ahora que había terminado la guerra, había notado que Sakura estaba cuidando su cabello, incluso había cambiado un poco y se peinaba el flequillo de lado; ya no solo era una chica bonita, ahora también era fuerte y aún conservaba cierta coquetería infantil.

Suspiró acomodando la toalla en su hombro. Ya iban cuarenta minutos.

—Apúrate, Sakura —espetó firme contra la puerta.

—¿Ni siquiera te has bañado y ya quieres el desayuno? —respondió con la voz chillona y algo colérica.

La cabeza de Sakura se asomaba desde la puerta de la cocina, con un tazón en el brazo y una batidora en la mano derecha.

Sasuke arqueó levemente la ceja, mientras la ira empezaba a crecer en su pecho desnudo. Si Sakura estaba en la cocina, el único que podía estar estancado en el baño era…

—Naruto, sal de una vez, llevas casi una hora metido ahí.

Sakura se acercó con una delgada capa de preocupación en su rostro al no obtener respuesta de parte del Uzumaki.

—¿Estás mal del estómago? —susurró bajito contra la puerta, para luego añadir molesta, recordando algo importante—: ¡Te dije que no te comieras el ramen de la refrigeradora! ¡¿No pudiste esperar que hiciera la limpieza?!

—¡No estoy con diarrea! —chilló igual que ella.

Sakura arrugó la nariz visiblemente molesta por la falta de delicadeza del rubio.

—Abre la maldita puerta —exhortó Sasuke dando un golpe con el puño contra la madera.

—¿Te estás… tocando? —insistió Sakura.

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien entrecerró los ojos ante el comentario de la kunoichi y es que por alguna razón, a Sasuke le incomodaba que hablaran tan abiertamente sobre sexo.

—¿Por qué me tocaría si ayer estuvimos haci…?

—Abre, me dará un resfriado —cortó Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun tiene razón, Naruto. Se va a resfriar y tiene que partir ya.

La puerta crujió al abrirse levemente y dar paso al baño. Sasuke se encargó de empujar la puerta mientras Sakura, indecisa de si entrar o no, decidió quedarse bajo el marco de la puerta, esperando la señal del rubio… tal vez se trataba de un problema de chicos.

—¿Ves? —preguntó histérico —¿Lo ves, teme? ¿Ves estas entradas? Me estoy quedando calvo.

Sasuke ignoró el dramatismo del rubio y abrió el grifo de la ducha.

—Siempre fuiste algo frentón. No es novedad —soltó mientras colocaba la toalla en el perchero.

—Tú no tienes problemas porque el cabello te crece a diario.

Sakura rio entre dientes y es que Naruto no exageraba en lo absoluto. Ella misma se peleaba con Sasuke a diario por querer cortarle las puntas el cabello, no le gustaba en absoluto que quisiera cubrir su rinnegan con aquel frondoso flequillo.

—Naruto-baka —suspiró Sakura con aire maternal, acercándose a él y observándolo desde el espejo—, la caída de cabello es parte de crecer. Es el ciclo de la vida. Todos los humanos envejecemos, menos yo, claro —rio caprichosa—. No hagas drama, a mí me sigues pareciendo el chico más dulce del mundo.

Naruto sonrió embobado mientras veía caminar a la mujer hacia la puerta.

—Iré a comprar shampoo anti caída. Además, sé que Sasuke-kun te daría parte de su cabello para hacerte un trasplante capilar.

—¿En verdad harías eso, teme?

Sakura salió del baño riéndose, dejando atrás a dos hombres, uno desnudo y el otro en pijama peleándose en la única ducha de la casa.

Debían construir urgentemente un baño más en su dormitorio.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Hace tiempo quería hacer esto pero el cansancio me ganaba; recién ahora tengo tiempo libre así que estaré en lo posible actualizando las historias que tengo inconclusas y por qué no, publicando nuevos fanfics.

Besos, nos vemos en la siguiente viñeta. Si me mandan sugerencias o temas sería genial, ya saben que tratará sobre una convivencia de los tres :)

Ah, no es convivencia de amigos, sino de novios, ustedes entienden, SasuSakuNaru… los tres a la vez, eso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **De a tres"**_

* * *

 _02: Quién cocina._

* * *

.

Sakura aún no podía creer que la habían vetado de la cocina.

Al tercer brócoli del quinto almuerzo, Naruto soltó lo que los dos hombres de la casa pensaban acerca de la comida de la kunoichi:

—Sakura-chan, te quiero demasiado, pero esto apesta. No quiero que te mo…

Lo que siguió fue una Sakura iracunda y Sasuke -maldito traidor- sin hacer nada. Naruto sabía que quien debió haberle dicho la verdad era Sasuke, pero a Sasuke le divertía más verlo comer con rostro compungido que el sabor de la comida.

Sakura solo quería alimentarlos sanamente, y por qué no, incrementar el valor alimenticio de la comida. Sasuke pensaba que Sakura debía de confundir la cocina con el hospital de tantas vitaminas que echaba en la comida ya de por sí saludable. Naruto soportó todo lo que pudo, pero Sasuke sabía que se levantaba en la madrugada para tomar una sopa de ramen.

Lo peor para la kunoichi era que ella amaba cocinar y no hay peor sentimiento que cuando rechazan lo que te gusta hacer. Sakura superó este impase prontamente y decidió darle la posta a Naruto y eso solo porque estaba segura que pronto la cocina volvería estar bajo su mando.

.

* * *

La primera vez que cocinó Naruto fue en la cena y como no podía ser de otra manera, lo que habían comido fue ramen. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura lo dejaron pasar; pero todo cambió cuando en el almuerzo del día siguiente lo que preparó fue ramen con arroz y en la cena fue ramen con pan. Un día más transcurrió así y eso solo lo soportaron porque pensaban que el pobre de Naruto no debía de conocer otras recetas; eso hasta que…

—Vaya —pronunció Sasuke a secas, con uno por ciento de sorpresa en su rostro.

La mujer tomó los papeles que tenía en la mano. Eran boletas de consumo del Ichiraku. El tramposo de Naruto ni siquiera había estado cocinando.

Sakura sonrió triunfadora porque Naruto se iba de la cocina, pero lo que siguió jamás se lo esperó.

.

* * *

A Sasuke no se le daba mal la cocina; no, en realidad era buenísimo en las artes culinarias. Incluso Naruto dejaba de ser mezquino y aceptaba abiertamente que su rival número uno tenía el don en las manos y en la nariz. Sakura se lo atribuía a lo metódico que era al leer las recetas, el Uchiha era muy ordenado y nunca dejaba la cocina sucia, otro punto a su favor.

—Está muy bueno, Sasuke-kun —alabó Sakura masticando el pollo crujiente.

—No está mal —soltó Naruto mientras luchaba por no atragantarse con el arroz de lo rápido que comía.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, sabiéndose el mejor en todo.

Desde ese entonces Sasuke era el amo y señor de la cocina, no amaba pero tampoco odiaba hacerlo, solo lo hacía porque no quería morir de hambre con los otros dos cocinando.

Pero eso no era todo, Sakura se encargó de la cocina los lunes, _lunes de comida saludable_ , así lo había bautizado; pero en secreto veía tutoriales en internet para mejorar su sazón. Por último, Naruto siempre los invitaba a tomar ramen en las noches que hacía más frío y los pies no se calentaban ni estando dentro de la cama.

No todos podían ser buenos en todo; excepto Sasuke, el desgraciado era bueno hasta estornudando.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Gracias por sus reviews, muchos me dieron bastantes ideas y se los agradezco bastante.

 **Lian** hahaha tu nickname me dio risa xD Gracias por el apoyo, ya estaré poniéndome al día con tu hermosa historia. Pronto saldré en tu lista de compatibilidad /3

Me gusta pensar que Sakura cocina horrible, que Naruto tiene una obsesión por el ramen y que Sasuke es antipáticamente perfecto xd

Espero actualizar la próxima semana y que esto se vuelva una costumbre :)

Besos :B


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **De a tres"**_

* * *

 _03: Quién disfruta más en la intimidad._

* * *

.

Sakura pensó seriamente demandar a la industria de la pornografía por vender falsas ilusiones respecto a los tríos; porque antes de entregarse a dos hombres -a la vez- había investigado, y mucho, y esa investigación involucraba libros y sobre todo, videos de internet.

Entonces recuerda esos videos donde se muestran a voluptuosas mujeres desfalleciendo en placer y lo compara con su primera vez: casi niña, escuálida y abochornada, al borde de las lágrimas del dolor y la vergüenza. Ahora ríe escandalosamente y sin pudor al recordar que no habían podido hacer ni la mitad de las escenas de la película; ni siquiera había podido tomarlos a los dos a la vez, Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron que turnarse ese día. Sin contar el hecho de que uno de los dos eyaculó antes que el otro y que ambos llegaron al orgasmo antes que ella. Y eran dos.

—Dios, qué terrible —susurró para sí misma con una sonrisa.

Pero más terrible era pensar en sexo mientras cocinaba estofado de pollo. La abstinencia sexual de una semana la estaba volviendo loca.

—¡Llegamos!

Sakura dejó de mover el guiso con el cucharón e inevitablemente apretó sus muslos ante la incómoda sensación de calentura. ¿Ya había mencionado que desde hace algunos meses cada sesión de sexo le resultaba más ardiente que la anterior y que no solo podía seguirles el ritmo, sino que les exigía cada vez más?

El mandil le dejó de ajustar y las manos en su cintura solo confirmaron la presencia de los dos hombres de la casa en su cocina. Era Naruto quien besaba su cuello y Sasuke quien empezaba a abrir su pantalón blanco.

—Están sudorosos —fingió quejarse aunque los dos sabían muy bien que la mujer del equipo los deseaba a ambos tanto como ellos durante el tiempo en que se fueron por una misión en Suna.

Ambos siguieron en su competencia personal por quién le quitaba más prendas a la mujer.

—La cocina está prendida —susurró entre suspiros ahogados.

Con la mano vendada, el rubio giró la hornilla para apagar la cocina y Sasuke aprovechó su descuido para cargar a Sakura y que ella misma se encargara de rodear su cadera y quedarse allí con la fuerza de sus muslos.

—El pollo sigue crudo —siguió mintiendo.

El miembro de Sasuke se abrió paso entre los labios vaginales y se introdujo fácilmente en ella. Sakura gimió mientras intentaba apoyar su espalda con el pecho del rubio.

—No van a comer nada.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y Sakura de inmediato captó que Naruto iba a decir algo completamente estúpido y complementario a su advertencia.

—Sí que comeremos… —susurró en su oreja—, a ti, Sakura-chan.

Naruto tomó su miembro y lo frotó entre sus nalgas, humedeciéndolo con los líquidos que brotaban de su interior y que empezaban a manchar su entrepierna. Luego de tantear y prepararla unos segundos, se introdujo en ella sin dolor y aunque aún seguía sintiendo incómodo esa entrada, sería cuestión de segundos para que empezara a gozar.

Tendrían que compensar esa semana de abstinencia sexual, y los tres estaban más que dispuestos a cooperar.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Quería escribir algo medio porno y ya ;(

Saludos :B


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **De a tres"**_

* * *

 _04: Quién es el hombre de la casa._

* * *

.

Sakura no quería ser prejuiciosa, pero empezaba a creer en lo que Ino solía decir acerca de los hombres, que tenían más desarrollado el ego que el pene.

Hace algunos días había llegado a la casa la compra que había hecho por Internet desde Suna. Se trataba de un bello _home theater_ , mueble donde colocaría el televisor y el equipo de sonido que habían adquirido recientemente; el problema era que el mueble había llegado en una caja con las piezas separadas y los clavos y tornillos en una bolsa. De acuerdo, no pensó que el _home theater_ le llegaría armado, pero cuando abrió la caja y encontró tablas desiguales y tornillos de diferentes formas y tamaños, solo pudo culparse a sí misma por ser tan tacaña y no haber pagado el servicio de ensamblaje.

Su segundo error fue dejar que Naruto y Sasuke se encargaran de armar el mueble.

Todo debido a ese machismo inconsciente que les brotaba y que les hacía creer que por ser los hombres de la casa debían de encargarse de las tareas duras de la casa.

—¿Están leyendo el manual, verdad? —preguntó ofreciéndoles fruta picada.

—Sí —respondieron ambos, malhumorados.

Sakura metió una fresa en su boca y se fue alejando hasta que las malas vibraciones desaparecieron.

Se trataba de una competencia entre ellos y el orgullo de ambos estaba en juego. Sakura (y también Kakashi) había aprendido por las malas que no había solución para tal disputa, así que los dejó solos, discutiendo y clavándose los dedos.

 **…**

Aprovechando el tiempo que estaría sola, Sakura se decidió a armar de una buena vez el mueble, después de todo ya estaba cansada de ver la televisión en el suelo.

Primero se aseguró de echar llave al cuarto, luego miró el reloj y marcó un tiempo estimado en que ellos demorarían en regresar y, finalmente, tomó el manual y empezó a leerlo.

No exageraba cuando decía que podía hacerlo en dos horas, porque en realidad lo hizo en una hora con cuarenta minutos. Lo más difícil había sido quitar los clavos incrustados en la madera y corregir la estructura, el resto había sido solo esfuerzo físico.

Con ayuda de su chakra, cargó el televisor y el resto de equipos electrónicos y empezó a colocarlos en el _home theater_ , encantada con el resultado.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron en cuarenta minutos y cuando lo hicieron, Sakura ya tenía preparado el discurso que les diría para no herir sus egos.

—¡Son unos genios! —exclamó, corriendo hacia ellos y plantándoles un beso en cada mejilla —Solo faltaba una pieza así que lo ensamblé, fue sencillo.

Ambos se miraron anonadados y se encogieron de hombros.

Sakura se recostó en el sofá, prendió la televisión y subió el volumen tanto que la pelea por quién había contribuido más ya no llegaba a sus oídos.

* * *

.

Odiaba los lunes de lavar la vajilla porque siempre ocurría algo, o se le caía un plato o de pronto empezaba a hacer un frío demoledor que amenazaba con un futuro catarro.

—¡Ah! ¡Maldito caño! —gritó cuando de pronto le salpicó un chorro de agua del grifo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Naruto quien se encargaba de guardar la comida en el refrigerador.

Sasuke dejó de limpiar la cocina para acercar una toalla a la mujer.

—Creo que se ha roto una tubería —explicó, inclinándose con cuidado para observar el desperfecto.

Sakura no tenía que ser adivina para acertar en que ambos hombres se estaban mirando. Las chispas de rivalidad le salpicaban en la espalda.

—Yo lo arreglo —dijeron ambos.

No tenía muchos deseos de aprender sobre tuberías así que llamaría a un gasfitero apenas se encontrara sola en la casa.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Home Theater se refiere al mueble donde colocas la tv y demás cosas, no soy partidaria de uso de palabras en inglés pero no encontraba algún símil en español.

Esta colección de drabbles no tenía un límite pero recién me he decidido a dejarlo en 10 porque no son drabbles SSN en general, sino que tienen en común el tema de convivencia, ya cambié el summary uwu. Además que tengo una necesidad urgente de tener todas las historias de mi perfil como Completas.

Si tienen sugerencias me dicen pls :'D

Saludos :B


End file.
